The purpose of the proposed study is an evaluation of the role of intracranial pressure in poor condition patients following a ruptured intracranial aneurysm. The research questions as follows: 1. Is increased intracranial pressure the common denominator in patients with poor neurological condition? 2. Does aggressive therapy of intracranial pressure reduce mortality, improve neurological condition, and pose no increased risk of rebleeding? Methods used for reduction of intracranial pressure in patients with levels above 20 mmHg are as follows: 1. Antihypertensive medication, 2. Mannitol (20 percent solution), 3. Controlled or assisted respiration, 4. Drainage, 5. Combination of the above.